ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Going To Bowser Castle and Rescue Peach, Daisy and Slam
4 Hours Later Kamek: Listen, I need to see Bowser. Koopa Troopa: Sorry. But King Bowser is having a Tantrum. In Bowser Room Bowser: Kamek: He's still having a tantrum? Wow, this must be a new record! Koopa: Sorry. You have to wait until he feels better. Bowser: Okay, I feel better now. Koopa: Okay. Now you can go. Kamek: Finally! ?????: Where are you going, Mr? It was his Mother Kamek: Mother? Ahh! What happen to you!? Kammy: I feel asleep in the Shade. I'm very disappointed in you. The moment I came back. I checked your bedroom and what did I find? Everything is neat and tidy! I though I told you to mess up your room before I got back? How am I supposed to teach you some bad manners when you're constantly behaving yourself!? Kamek: But. Mother I- Kammy: No buts. Go to your room! Kamek: Fine! Kammy: I'm going to see Bowser. She went to Bowser Room Kammy: Your Highness. I'm back. Bowser: Ah. Kammy, welcome- (Scream) What happen to you!? Kammy: I feel asleep in the Shade. Give me a Moment to get rid of it. She got rid of her Burn Skin and Bowser got so Shocked Bowser: This time. I won't let me Kid's get sun burn. Now what's the news? Kammy: I have bad news. The Koopa Bros. "Have turned in their Shells". Bowser: What! They quit? Those Lousy colour-coded Ninjas. How dare they turned their backs on me? Kammy: That's not what I meant. I meant they got Arrest from Mario and his Friends. Bowser: What! Unbelievable! How dare anyone go around destroyed my Kingdom WITHOUT my Permission! Kammy: I know. But Mario and his Brother is not there in Princess Peach's Castle. Bowser: What? Kammy: They haven't came back for 2 Hours. Bowser: Wait. That means... Yes! That will give me more time to captured princess Peach. Come on, Kammy! To the Airship! Pull the Lever, Kammy! She pull the Lever and nothing happened Bowser: Take the Stairs? Kammy: Sure. 30 Minutes Later They finally made it back down and Bowser got so exhausted Bowser: We made it. Minions! Let's get the Princess! 2 Hours ago And: So they kidnapped the Princess, while you were Unconscious. Toadsworth: Yes, I was. Mario: It was all my fault. Should have been there. Lexi: It's not your fault. We have rescue her. Mario: You're right. We have to save her. Danger Duck: What about the 3rd Element? E.Gadd: According to this. It was located in Bowser's Castle. Danger Duck: Okay, Let's go. E.Gadd: I teleported you to Bowser Castle He is typing his Laptop and then the Camera has beamed Our Heroes and now they were in Bowser's Castle Ace: We're here. And this place is hot! Mario: I know. Let's go save Princess Peach. Duck: I'm coming, Princess! After that they are in the Prison Cell Mario: We need a new plan for this. Duck: Can't believe the captured us while that Dinosaur King is Sleeping Luigi: Looks like we fail to save Princess Peach. ?????: Mario? ????? 2: Luigi? It was Peach and Daisy Mario: Peach! Luigi: Daisy! They hugged each other Peach: You're okay. Mario: I know, we are. Luigi: Daisy. How you got Captured? Daisy: Bowser happen. Luigi: Oh right. Peach: And even though someone who is so strong then Bowser It was Slam Ace, Lexi and Duck: Slam! Mario: You know him? Ace: He's our friend. Mario: Oh, Nice to meet you. Peach: Now what's going on. Ace: Well, you see this. 2 Hours later Ace: And that's how it happen. Peach: Well, thank you for helping Mario and Luigi, Ace. But how can we get out of the Cell. Ace: I have an Idea. Hey, Guard! Can I see your hammer? Trooper: Sure. Why? (He give the Hammer to Ace) Ace: Cause, I'm going to... He whack him in the Head Ace: Slam. Do you best. Daisy: Wait! You the Security Camera will know we escape. Ace: Don't worry. I got and Idea. He shot his Laser Eye to the Security Camera Ace: Alright. Do it Slam. He destroy the Bar and they are free Mario: Great! Now let's go find the 3rd Element. Peach: But the Castle is full of Guard. How can we find it? Ace: We have to be Sneaky. Come on. They are sneaking in Bowser's Castle to find the 3rd Element Category:Cutscenes